Triste jour ItaDei
by Reshizec
Summary: Une simple lettre de Deidara, mais qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Joyeux anniversaire, Itachi!


"Cher Itachi,

je ne sais pas trop par quoi penser, j'avoue n'avoir aucun talent pour écrire des lettres. C'est surtout la toute première que j'écris, en fait. Pour toi… Tu dois bien savoir pourquoi c'est aujourd'hui que tu la reçois. C'est un jour spécial, nous sommes le 09 Juin. Jour de ton anniversaire. Ne pense pas que j'aurais pu l'oublier! Cette lettre, tu la trouveras probablement très égoïste, mais je te promets que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je te dirai tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que je ressens, et jusqu'à maintenant je n'étais moi-même pas sûr de mes réels sentiments envers toi. Mais aujourd'hui je tiens absolument à t'ouvrir mon coeur. Je ne peux plus garder tout ça pour moi. Je te demande juste de ne pas me juger avant d'avoir tout lu, s'il-te plaît.

Tu dois être bien surpris que, de tout les membres de l'Akatsuki, ce soit moi qui te dise quelque chose comme ça. Ah ça, oui… pour être surpris, tu dois être surpris! C'est si étrange pour moi de t'imaginer lisant ma lettre… J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir eu le courage de tout te dire en face. Pourtant au moment ou tu lis ma lettre, je suis probablement déjà mort. Alors qu'on aurait peut-être pu se parler, se toucher, s'embrasser… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai espéré qu'un jour, tu ais des sentiments pour moi. Malheureusement c'est impossible. Je reste dans l'idée que tu me détestes, en croyant que c'est moi qui ai commencé.

Mais pour l'instant, je veux juste te le dire, dire ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Lever le voile sur mes sentiments qui jusqu'à maintenant étaient si confus. Ils sont si forts que j'ai du mal à croire que ce sont les miens. Tout a commencé lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Évidemment, tout était prévu. Pour vous tous, c'était une simple mission. Pour moi, c'était le jour ou tu m'as volé ma liberté. Et mon coeur par la même occasion. Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai toujours ressenti une sorte d'attirance pour toi. Au début, j'ai confondu cette attraction avec de la haine : comme excuse, je disais juste que tu avais insulté mon art. Ce n'était pas vrai, ta mission était juste de me convaincre de rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Tu l'as réussie. J'ai échoué et j'ai tenu ma promesse. Dès cet instant, j'ai compris que de nous deux, c'était toi le plus grand artiste. Et pour cause : je crois que c'est à ce moment que tu as fait exploser mon coeur. Je crois que j'ai alors commencé à t'admirer. Tu était parfait : beau, intelligent, fort, courageux… tu avais tout pour toi. Toutes les qualités possibles et imaginables.

Tu n'as pas changé avec le temps, du moins en apparence. Au plus profond de toi-même, je sais que tu souffres. Tu ne rêves que d'une chose : pouvoir serrer une dernière fois ton petit frère dans tes bras avant qu'il ne doive te tuer, par fatalité. Je n'avais pas ma place dans tout ça. Il n'y avait que lui, partout. Il envahissait tes pensées et ton coeur. Ton cher petit frère. Tu as de la chance, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir une belle fraternité comme la vôtre. Je sais qu'au fond, il ne te déteste pas. Il t'a toujours admiré et adoré, et quelque chose d'aussi fort ne s'effacera jamais de sa mémoire. Tout comme l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Je ressentirais toujours ses sentiments pour toi, même mort… jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer. Pour toujours. Mais toi, c'est lui que tu veux protéger, c'est lui la personne à laquelle tu tiens. Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mon coeur est si douloureux, mais il t'aime tellement.

Oui, je t'aime… et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Joyeux anniversaire!

Deidara"

Itachi replia la lettre, soupirant. Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie lui prenne Deidara, son Deidara? Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'être ne serait-ce un peu heureux qu'il leur fallait être séparés. Tout ce qui lui restait de l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était cette simple lettre. Cette lettre dans laquelle son merveilleux artiste lui disait qu'il l'aimait autant que lui. Et il ne l'avait jamais su. Les deux s'étaient aimés à en crever jusqu'à la mort de Deidara, et aucun ne s'en était rendu compte. Il regrettait tellement, c'était insupportable. À ce moment précis, Itachi avait juste envie de mourir… et de le serrer dans ses bras. Quand il pensait que Deidara avait été tué par son propre frère… Sasuke… Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun chance, mais il s'était lancé. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas voir Itachi mourir, tué par son jeune frère. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer le cadet. Il aimait trop Itachi, et le brun venait de le comprendre. Il se leva de son lit, décidé à aller prendre l'air. Tu parles d'un anniversaire! C'était une mauvaise journée, Itachi le savait. Mais ce n'était pas que ça, toute sa vie était ruinée, à présent. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir de bonheur, à présent. Il sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea dehors, la lettre de son amour à la main. il croisa alors Kisame dans le couloir.

"Oh… tu as reçu sa lettre."

L'Uchiha releva la tête, il ne pouvait cacher les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur son visage. Kisame était donc au courant.

"Deidara t'aimait sincèrement, Itachi. Il voulait que tu te rappelles de ça jusqu'à ta mort. Et même après. J'espère que tu ne l'oublieras jamais.

-Je l'aime autant qu'il m'a aimé. Et rassure-toi, jamais je n'oublierais un homme aussi formidable que lui."

Il continua sans s'arrêter. Il resta dehors à observer le coucher du soleil jusqu'à s'en brûler les yeux. Et c'est à notre étoile qu'il murmura :

"Oui, jamais je ne t'oublierai…"

Il crut entendre le vent lui répondre… "Joyeux anniversaire, Itachi."


End file.
